


Call Me, Beep Me, if You Wanna Reach Me

by lifeisloud



Category: petermj spideychelle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisloud/pseuds/lifeisloud
Summary: Michelle Jones had never been equipped to deal with any emotion other than indifference, so when she gets totally and completely plastered at a party and calls Peter Parker several times, leaving more than a couple horribly embarrassing and mushy voicemails to him, she knows she is not in her right mind. But that doesn’t stop her from dialing his number once again.





	Call Me, Beep Me, if You Wanna Reach Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at writing spideychelle so be kind :)

MJ wobbles slightly as she pulls her phone from her jeans pocket, the screen is blurry, she blinks to clear the stupid tears from her eyes and dials the same number she had tried calling several times within the last hour. And by some miracle, the line actual picks up this time. 

 

“Michelle?” Michelle takes a deep breath trying to collect herself before she speaks. 

 

“Hey um,” Michelle curses under her breath as her voice cracks, she clears her throat and tries again. “Hey, Peter can you come and pick me up?” She lets out a shaky breath as she waits for a response. 

 

Her heart starts beating wildly in her chest while she waits for an answer. What if he just told her to catch a cab on her own? Or told her to walk? She hears a rustling on the other end of the line like Peter was getting some things together. MJ takes a deep breath, tapping her foot anxiously against the pavement. 

 

“You know what never mind I can just-just walk home alone its not that far I’m sorry-“ Her incessant babbling is cut off by Peter’s voice from the other end of the phone. 

 

“No Em,” He pauses for a second, more rustling, and then he comes back. “Its fine, where are you?” Michelle explains to Peter where it is that she is, which was in front of some frat house she had been drowning her sorrows in, anything to get away from the hell that was her house. “Just stay where you are I’m on my way.” Peter hangs up leaving Michelle to scold herself for calling him in the first place. 

 

She could have easily gotten home on her own even in her drunken state, after all, she had pepper spray and a kick ass right hook, maybe she just didn’t want to be alone at this exact moment, or maybe she was just tired of being alone altogether. But what was even worse was that drunken Michelle was much less guarded than sober Michelle was and that could be dangerous for her journey home with Peter.  

 

Michelle and Peter were, friends, and that was all fine and great until one day Michelle realized that the feelings she had for Peter were much different than the ones she had for Ned. Ned was like an annoying brother to MJ, one she loved dearly, most of the time, but it was different with Peter, the way she felt towards Peter was different than anything she had really ever felt. But he was one of her best friends and she refused to acknowledge that he was anything more to her, at least sober MJ did, drunk her was a completely different story. Drunk MJ wanted to spill her guts, and the urge became even stronger when she spots Peter rounding the corner of the block walking towards her with a concerned look on his stupid cute face. But she shakes those annoying thoughts from her head just as he reaches her. 

 

“What the heck are you doing all the way out here?” Peter questions removing his hands from his pocket to push back his curly brown hair. MJ shrugs trying to keep her face blank, hoping that Peter doesn’t notice her puffy eyes. 

 

“I wanted a drink,” MJ comments indifferently.

 

“So you came all the way out to a frat party for a drink?” Peter repeats raising his eyebrows in question. 

 

“Yes, now can we just go.” MJ brushes past Peter to walk back the direction he had just come. Peter hurries to catch up with her. 

 

“Are you, um, are you ok?” Peter questions awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Michelle snorts glancing at him for only a second, but she doesn’t answer his question. 

 

“Why didn’t you answer?” Michelle breaks the awkward silence that had fallen over them looking over at Peter as they walked, Peter seems surprised at the noise. 

 

“Huh?” A confused choke was all that came out. 

 

“The first few times I called.” She clarifies. “You didn’t pick up.” She notes, she knew exactly why he hadn’t been picking up, but he didn’t know that she knew, she was interested to see what he came up with this time. 

 

“I was asleep MJ, its 3 AM.” He states flatly, and MJ could tell that wasn’t a lie. 

 

“Shit it is?” MJ swallows thickly. “I didn’t realize what time it was, I-I shouldn’t have called.” She shoves her hands in her pocket looking down at the ground guilty.

 

“Em, I said it was fine.” He assures her, it had come out a little more annoyed than he had wanted it to. “You know, you can call me whenever you need me,” Peter states more softly this time. Normally she would have replied with something witty about how she didn’t care, but tonight she just didn’t have it in her. Peter takes note of the change. “Are you sure that you’re ok?” He asks again, and Michelle lets out an annoyed groan. 

 

“I said I’m fine.” She insists rolling her eyes, but a lump was forming in her throat, and her eyes were about to betray her. They stay silent for a while the only sounds coming from the city around them. They were getting closer to her apartment and she needed to say something because she did not want to go home right now, she couldn’t go home right now. “Uh, Peter.” She stops walking and it takes him a second to notice but when he does he stops and turns around to face her. “I-“ Peter holds up a hand to cut her off.

 

“I know,” Peter says gently, he hesitates for a second and then reaches forward to grab one of her hands. “We’re going back to my apartment.” He continues pulling lightly on the hand he had in his grasp, but she needs a little more encouragement because suddenly she was too stunned to move, so he pulls again with a little more force, her feet move from their spot. Michelle allows Peter to guide her down the sidewalk neither of them daring to utter a single word. Michelle is way too aware of Peter’s hand in hers, its not like she had thought of this before, its not like she’s been secretly wanting to hold his hand, because she hadn’t, of course, she hadn’t, that would be gross. She almost wants to pull her hand from his grasp but she was pretty sure she’d miss his warmth.    
  
Peter doesn’t drop her hand until they get up to his apartment, and he has to dig into his pocket to find his keys, Michelle was right she did miss his warmth. When the door to the apartment swings open Michelle doesn’t move to enter the apartment, with Peter, he turns around to look at her eyebrows raised.    
  
“Are you going to come in?” Michelle shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other. “Come on.” Peter reaches out and yanks her into the apartment. She stumbles a bit as she is moved forward, bumping into Peter as she stumbles forward. Peter grabs her arms to steady her when she lifts her gaze from the floor she locks eyes with Peter. Their faces were so close, and Michelle’s heart feels like its about to explode from her chest, she’s so nervous, why is she so nervous? Peter clears his throat and steps away rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Um, do you need some clothes?” Peter stutters, and Michelle raises her eyebrows at him looking down at the clothes she was wearing, and then back up at Peter. “I-I mean to, uh, sleep in.” Peter's nerves were starting to make Michelle feel better, he was being his usual weirdo self and it was giving Michelle some power back.    
  
“I sleep in the nude,” Michelle states flatly, Peter’s eyes go wide and he starts choking.    
  
“I- oh, um.” He continues choking as he attempts to speak.    
  
“Parker don’t have an aneurysm, I’m kidding.” Michelle breaks into a small smile. “Some frat guy spilled beer on me, so yeah a change of clothes would be nice.” She tells him, he nods and heads down the hall to his room.    
  
The apartment is dark, the only light coming from the kitchen it was casting shadows in the living room. Michelle had been to Peter’s apartment quite a few times but always when other people were there, and by other people she meant Ned. Ned was always with them, they hardly ever spent time alone, and every time they did she spent the majority of the time unusually nervous. Peter returns with a stack of clothes in his hands.    
  
“Here.” Peter hands her the clothes and she quietly thanks him. She takes the clothes and heads to the bathroom.    
  
She switches on the light and immediately wishes that she hadn’t. Her eyes were so obviously puffy and bloodshot, you could clearly tell that she had been crying. Not only that but she  _ looked _ exhausted. She sighs and turns away from the mirror to change. Peter had given her some sweatpants and a sweatshirt Michelle is sure is large on Peter but is quite tight on her. She sighs turning back to face the mirror. She turns on the water and leans over the sink to splash her face with cold water, in a pretty pathetic attempt to make her face look somewhat normal. She takes one more deep breath before moving to open the door. As she swings open the door Peter falls back into the bathroom, he had apparently been leaning up against the door.    
  
“Peter, what the  _ fuck _ ?” Peter springs up from the floor shaking his head.    
  
“I wasn’t, I was just, uh.” Peter can’t get a sentence out, his face looks like a freaking tomato. “Sorry.” He lowers his head shamefully.    
  
“What exactly were you expecting to hear?” Michelle questions raising her eyebrows at him.    
  
“Nothing,” Peter replies quickly. “I just stopped to rest on the way to my room,” Peter says with a shrug.    
  
“You stopped? To rest? Your room is right there.” Michelle points to the door opposite the bathroom. Peter blows out a huge breath looking everywhere but at Michelle.    
  
“Anyway.” Peter clears his throat. “You can take my bed if you want.” He begins walking into his bedroom and Michelle follows in after him. “Well one of them.” Peter laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “I-I mean I can sleep on the top and you on the bottom or the other way around or if you aren’t comfortable with me being in the room I can-“ Michelle decides to cut him off because if she doesn’t he is going to ramble for the next 20 minutes and she was tired.    
  
“You can stay in the room Parker I don’t care.” Michelle walks over towards the bottom bunk plopping down onto the bed. Peter watches her carefully almost like he’s scared if he makes any sudden moves she’ll pounce, and she kind of wanted to. “Stop staring you creep.” Michelle leans back on her hands glaring at Peter. Peter begins to stammer out an apology but Michelle interrupts him. “Do you have a phone charger?” Michelle asks Peter holding up her dead phone.    
  
“Oh yeah.” He goes to his desk picking up his own phone that appeared to be charging. Michelle stands up to join him at the desk, he takes her phone from her and plugs it in for her before picking up his own phone. Michelle wanders back over to the bed, ready to crawl in and go to sleep. “Oh hey I have some voicemails from you.” Peter quips, and suddenly Michelle is flooded with painfully embarrassing images of her drunkenly leaving those voicemails and what they contain.    
  
“Peter NO!” Michelle whirls back around flinging herself towards Peter trying to knock the phone out his grip. But he dodges her efforts looking up at her quizzically. “They’re not important just some drunken rambling about how stupid you are.” Michelle tries but Peter looks totally unconvinced. So he moves to push the play button on the first message, and she moves to stop him, but he’s too quick. _ Stupid Spider-Man powers. _ She tries and fails again. Suddenly her slurred words fill the mostly quiet room. That’s it she was going to have to  _ kill _ Peter Parker.    
  
_ “Peter for someone who has such a high IQ you sure are stupid.” _ Ok so maybe some of the messages were about how stupid he was.  _ “That wasn’t what I was supposed to say,” _ Drunk voicemail MJ groans in frustration.  _ “You know what never mind this was dumb bye.” _ The line goes dead and Peter looks over at MJ, she shrugs.    
  
“See I told you.” She tries to sound calm, but her voice is uneven and her chest is starting to feel tight.    
  
“So you left 5 messages like that?” Peter questions, his thumb moves down his screen, presumably to hit play on the next message, Michelle’s heart clinches in her chest. 

 

_ “Peter, I-“ _ Michelle feels like she’s going to throw up. She is unsure if its from the alcohol or the fact that she knows what’s coming with these voicemails, and for a split second she considers jumping out the window to escape down the fire escape because that wouldn’t be suspicious at all.  _ “No I can’t,” _ The phone call ends and for a quick second Michelle can breathe again but that doesn’t last long because Peter is playing the next message.

 

The next two messages are just Michelle mumbling to herself as she stumbles through sentence after sentence, but she’s starting to think maybe he’ll get tired of listening to the nonsense she was talking and not listen to the last message at all, which would be great for her because the last one is the worst one. 

 

The message starts off so _ awfully _ that Michelle really is considering fleeing the apartment and never speaking to Peter Parker ever again, but while her brain is screaming the message starts and her feet stay planted where they are.   _ “Come on Michelle woman up, oh my god, I did not just say women up to myself, ok you know what I’m just going to say it.” _ Past Michelle takes in a large breath and so does present Michelle, Peter looks up from his phone eyes locking with Michelle's as the voicemail continues.  _ “Peter, I, like you.” _ Past Michelle admits and present Michelle, the one standing in the room watching Peter’s eyes go slightly wide, really feels sick.  _ “I have for a while and I just,” _ Michelle rushes forward and pauses the message, and Peter doesn’t try to stop her. “Ok, that was gross that's enough of that.” Michelle grabs Peter’s phone from him, he was still frozen in place. Michelle begins to slowly back away from Peter, but he chooses this exact moment to move, he grabs her wrist pulling her back towards him. 

 

“You like me?” Peter questions, his voice is barely above a whisper, and his eyes are intensely searching hers, she wants to look away but she can’t bring herself to do so. “You  _ like-like _ me,” Peter repeats.    
  
“Jeez Parker, what are we in the 2nd grade?” Michelle scoffs rolling her eyes. She thinks this may deflect him a little but instead a smirk grows on his dumb chiseled face, seriously though who looks like that?   
  
“You like me.” He repeats smugly, wiggling his eyebrows at her.    
  
“God you are  _ such _ a loser,” Michelle comments shaking her head.   
  
“A loser that you  _ like _ .” Peter taunts doing a little happy dance, Michelle has to fight back a smile. “Michelle Jones  _ likes _ Peter Parker.” He brags and Michelle has had enough of this. She grabs the front of his shirt and yanks him towards her, she presses her lips to his and his sentence dies on his lips. 

 

Peter’s lips are softer than Michelle had expected, this kiss had been just to make him shut up, but both of them end up melting into it. Michelle’s hands slide up to Peter’s face, while Peter’s hands move to Michelle’s waist pulling her closer to him until their bodies are pressed together. They pull away both of them out of breath. 

 

“Ok goodnight Parker.” Michelle pulls all the way out of his grip and hops into the bottom bunk, while Peter just stands there stunned. She turns over in bed wanting to hide the ridiculously large grin that was spreading on her face. She hated Peter Parker, ok so maybe that was a lie, but no one needed to know that. She rolls back over in bed to see that Peter was still standing stunned in the middle of his room. “Peter,” Michelle calls his name and he snaps out of it. “Go to bed.” She tells him with a laugh. 

 

“Right,” Peter climbs up to the top bunk, but a second later he leans over the edge of the bed to look at Michelle. “In case it wasn’t obvious, I like you too,” Peter tells her with a nervous laugh. She sits up in bed leaning forward to kiss him again, it was a little odd considering the angle but neither of them had any reason to complain. 

 

“No shit Parker.” She whispers as she pulls away. 


End file.
